Shining Light
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Clearmoss, a cat who is dealing with the loss of her leader, is preparing to become leader when her kit-old fear of finally going blind do to her pigment catches up to her. How, if she stays blind, will this effect her leadership? Will she be able to lead RiverClan in a deadly battle only she can command? What's up with the cranky Medicine cat sneaking away? multi-chapt.
1. Preparing

**Hey guys... so, I haven't wrote anything on here because of a lack of inspiration, so I am resorting back to the crappy Warriors stories. Like any other story that isn't written by some famous author on here, this probably wont get one lousy review. Bye. ~CtC~**

Deep inside the Moonstone cave, free from any harm, a large white she-cat with a tail snapped to one side stood. The air around her was rank, smelling of dead, rotten fresh kill. She had many large battle scars on her, from the previous night, when ThunderClan had attacked without warning. Shifting her feet and slowly sitting down, a task that was unusually hard this time, her blue and green eyes looked over to the right. There stood a black she-cat with gray stripes on her tail.

The black cat thumped her tail on the ground, signaling for the white cat to come over.

"Moontail." the white cat whispered to her partner. Moontail looked deep into those blue and green eyes she was fond of. It was only a miracle- and a curse- from StarClan perhaps that Clearmoss had gone deaf now, of all times. She could hear as an apprentice and a kit, but now as deputy-and soon to be leader- Clearmoss couldn't hear a thing.

Moontail had of course wondered what the fate of the deaf leader would be. How would she come to the FourTrees and give announcements for RiverClan? How would she know if enemy warriors were attacking?

Clearmoss came to the Moonstone to think. The large pillar of quartz wasn't shining yet; it wasn't time for her leadership ceremony. Moontail laid down next to Clearmoss.

"I can't do this Moontail," Clearmoss sulked, "I won't be able to do anything for RiverClan. Why did Lionstar appoint me as deputy when he _knew_ I can't hear anything?"

Moontail leaned in, face to face with her friend of many moons. "Maybe... Maybe Lionstar knew that making you deputy was a good choice," Moontail gave Clearmoss a lick on the forehead, "you will be a great leader, even if you can't hear."

Clearmoss stood up quickly, jumping away from the affection. "Stop it Moontail!" she growled. "I can tell by your face you're comforting me like a kit! I don't need to patronized! Just go home!"

Shocked by the sudden out burst, Moontail got up as well, and with a swish of her tail, left the Moonstone to go back to camp. It would be dangerous going through WindClan's territory by herself, but Moontail had to go. It was almost nighttime, and Honeyleaf, their medicine cat, would be on his way. After arriving in the RiverClan camp, curious campmates questioned Moontail.

"Where might Clearmoss be, dearie?" Bronzestream, a brownish-gold she-cat asked. Oakpaw, Barkpaw, Firepaw, and Stripedpaw were full of questions for the senior warrior regarding Clearmoss, a strange leader-to-be indeed. Moontail backed away, flustered by the bombing of questions. She suddenly backed into a tom with gross, matted golden fur.

" _Watch where you're going you little piece of fox du-_ " Moontail spun around, growling at the tom before being silenced by a harsh stare from him.

"It seems you don't want me to help Clearmoss at the ceremony," he grumbled, and then Moontail realized it was Honeyleaf. She stared curiously at him, for Honeyleaf looked tired and agitated. He must have noticed Moontail staring, because he then turned away, looking at his paws.

Moontail sat down, wincing as their fur touched; her fur twitched as the gross feeling went on her. Honeyleaf sighed.

"I'm going to the MotherMouth soon." He stated bluntly. Honeyleaf gathered a set of traveling herbs for himself. "Did Clearmoss give any say of who shall be deputy yet? I would assume she choose you."

Moontail glanced at the reed-woven ground of the RiverClan Medicine Den. "She didn't." Moontail looked back up at Honeyleaf. "I should go back, maybe Clearmoss'll tell me if I go to her." She stood up, only to find herself flinch and sit back down when Honeyleaf's tail guided her to sit back down.

He leaned close to her, a strange look of sympathy in Honeytail's blue eyes. With a twitch of his whiskers, he meowed, "Clearmoss is grieving for her loss of Lionstar. She is possibly wondering how she will be able to cope with the Clan." He stood up and stretched, herbs in his mouth, and started to trot out of the den. "You can do this Moontail. For now, just act as if you _were_ deputy."

With that, the golden striped tom with a lick to his tangled fur left the camp.

Moontail sat outside the den, her head high. She couldn't be brave in a situation like this one.

She could at least act like it.


	2. StarClan's Appearence

Honeyleaf arrived quickly at the outside of MoutherMouth. He padded up inside the cave to be greeted by Clearmoss, shivering at the stone. Honeyleaf flicked his tail and guided her to put her nose on the stone. Clearmoss did as told, albeit hesitantly, and was sucked into the calm, cool world of StarClan. A small mist swirled around Clearmoss' paws, and in this dream realm, she could hear the birds chirping. Her head turned as she heard a large bass flip out of the river to her right.

In a few pawsteps, Honeytail appeared next to her.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. Clearmoss nodded, a little happy to hear his voice once again. In a rustling of the reed beds, a large orange tom with a bushy tail came up to the two. Clearmoss gasped. _Lionstar!_

Lionstar sat in between the soon-to-be leader and the medicine cat. Looking into Clearmoss' two different colored eyes, he spoke.

"Clearmoss, do you ever wonder why I made you deputy, even though I knew you had become death and were planning to retire?" Lionstar's deep meow echoed throughout the Clearing. Clearmoss nodded. She remembered the day like it had happened the past day. Clearmoss, after her deaf-curse caught up to her fully, she planned to live the rest of her sad life in peace with the elders.

Clearmoss did have an apprentice, and his name was Fishpaw then, and when Lionstar announced he had made her deputy, she was shocked. She knew the words to the ceremony, as she had seen the last one when he was a kit. She thought it was the best thing she had seen in the world. Clearmoss' mother had a rude way of saying that it would probably never happen, as when she was a kit, apprentice, and warrior her hearing was all that great.

Clearmoss remembered when all those shocked pairs of eyes of the RiverClan cats looked at her. Fishpaw ran right up to her and cheered her name as loud as he could. Moontail, her best friend since kithood, was by her side right then. It struck her right that moment. In that moment of cheer and happiness, Clearmoss couldn't hear the cats anymore. She couldn't hear the excited cheers.

"Clearmoss, I made you deputy because you are strong." Lionstar broke Clearmoss out of her memory. "I knew you could overcome this. Fishfur is a great warrior, and he owes it to you. Even if you are deaf, you will be great."

"B-But Lionstar, how will I be leader if I cant hear my Clan?" Clearmoss looked defeated. "I cant lead if I cant hear."

"You'll figure it out when you wake, young one." Lionstar placed his nose to Clearmoss'. "I give you this life for courage. You will need it."

Various other star-covered cats formed around Clearmoss. It was only a matter of time until she could here the starry cats call out.

" _Clearstar, Clearstar!_ "

Clearstar looked at Honeytail, happiness shining in her eyes. As she began to wake up, she could hear Lionstar's meow ring throughout her head.

 _We will give hearing to you when it matters most. Don't lost hope, and don't stop doing the best for your Clan._


End file.
